1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wavelength division multiplexing networks, and more particularly to architectures for flexible switch placement in such networks.
2. Related Art
In currently known access ring architectures, electronic traffic is aggregated or processed in an appropriate electronic switch or router as soon as the customer traffic is delivered to the Access Node by the distribution fiber. Thus, we see that this conventional architecture requires appropriate switches and routers in each Access Node. There are several problems with such an architecture. First, it can be very costly to deploy the necessary switches in each Access Node. Second, it is very difficult to maintain so many switches; also, a lot of work is required if the equipment needs to be upgraded. Additionally, there may be physical space and power limitations in the Access Node, so that all required switches cannot be accommodated.
In one embodiment of the invention, an access node includes a switch that operates according to a first communication protocol. The access node is coupled by a plurality of feeder network channels to a second access node having a second switch operating according to a second communication protocol. A first distribution network port is coupled to the first switch and to a first distribution network channel bearing signals according to the first communication protocol. A second distribution network port is coupled to a second distribution network channel bearing signals according to the second communication protocol and to the second switch by one of the feeder network channels.
In another embodiment of the invention, a method for use within an access node includes the steps of receiving communication signals including signals according to a first communications protocol and signals according to a second communications protocol, routing the communications signals according to the first protocol to a switch within the access node, where the first switch operates according to the first communications protocol; and routing the communications signals according to the second protocol to a second access node.
Further features and advantages of the present invention as well as the structure and operation of various embodiments of the present invention are described in detail below with reference to the accompanying drawings.